


nostalgia

by PaperBirdhouses



Series: an abrasively sharp lullaby and other things [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Family, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), more gen than ship tbh, you should probably read the prequel but basically karkat and alpha dave adopted dirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperBirdhouses/pseuds/PaperBirdhouses
Summary: Some cosmically improbable conversations between Dirk, his Bro, and his lusus.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Dirk Strider & Karkat Vantas, Dirk's Bro | Alpha Dave Strider & Dirk Strider, Dirk's Bro | Alpha Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Series: an abrasively sharp lullaby and other things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173260
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	1. nature vs nuture vs intention

timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering  carcinoGeneticist [CG]

CG: YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE. 

TT: Is it past my bedtime? 

CG: IT BETTER NOT BE. 

TT: Busted.

CG: YOU DO REALIZE THAT YOU’RE PUTTING THE ENTIRE TIMELINE AT RISK. 

TT: That’s stupid. 

CG: IT IS. 

TT: Isn’t that more Dave’s purview anyway? 

CG: AND WHAT DID HE SAY? 

TT: Bold of you to assume I would talk to him after you’ve repeatedly told me to stop risking the timeline. 

TT: You assume correctly, but still. 

TT: He kind of dithered around the subject, hinting that he was upset but refusing to commit to actually being upset. 

CG: FIGURES. 

CG: BOY TROUBLE? 

TT: That’s not the only reason I talk to you. 

CG: OH YES, MOST DEFINITELY. THE IMMINENT END OF ALL THAT IS KNOWN BY THE SENTIENT SPECIES OF YOUR UNIVERSE DOES INDEED GIVE US SOME INCENTIVE TO SPEAK FRANKLY AND ABOUT A MYRIAD OF OTHER TOPICS. 

CG: I IMAGINE THAT MY DEAR WARD MUST HAVE RISKED A GREAT DEAL TO SPEAK WITH ME SO WE CAN DO JUST THAT. 

TT: Yeah, exactly. I knew you would pick up what I was putting down. 

TT: 

TT: Jake is giving me the runaround again. It’s just really frustrating to get anywhere with him when he can’t even bother to tell me what it is he wants. It’s like he doesn’t even know what he wants? 

TT: Or, maybe he does and just doesn’t want to tell me. Which I think is worse. 

TT: But I just don’t know where to go from here. Does he even want anything to do with me? Is the only reason he talks to me because I’m one of his only friends and he lives alone on an island? 

CG: HM. 

TT: Is that all you have to say? 

CG: HMMMMMMMM. 

TT: Yeah, got it, anything else? 

CG: HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM. 

TT: Stop saying fucking “hm”! 

CG: o:B 

CG: WHERE DID YOU LEARN SUCH CRASS LANGUAGE YOUNG MAN?!!!! 

TT: Don’t let Dave hear you be so ironic. I’m pretty sure that you could tent a circus on his pants. 

CG: I’M PRETTY SURE THAT’S GROSS. 

CG: FORGIVE ME IF I AM NOT COMPLETELY FAMILIAR WITH HUMAN FAMILY STRUCTURES, BUT I DON’T THINK A KID IS SUPPOSED TO TALK ABOUT THEIR PARENTS LIKE THAT. 

TT: Anyway. 

TT: Back to the thing I definitely didn’t want to talk to you about. 

CG: UH HUH. 

CG: YOU ALREADY KNOW I CAN’T HELP YOU. 

CG: THE TIMELINE REALLY WOULD BE AT RISK. 

CG: IT SEEMS AS THROUGH THE GAME AND ITS IMPETUS RELIES ON PLAYERS BEIGN YOUNG AND, WELL, STUPID. 

TT: Thanks. 

CG: THE NEW UNIVERSE NEEDS NEW GODS UNAFFECTED BY THEIR OLD UNIVERSE. 

CG: OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT. 

CG: I DON’T KNOW. ASK YOUR AUNT ABOUT THINGS LIKE THAT. 

TT: I’ve never spoken to her. 

CG: HUH. 

CG: NEITHER HAVE I. 

TT: Is that fucked up? 

CG: DOES IT MATTER AT THIS POINT? 

CG: THE BULGE OF THE NEW UNIVERSE IS CHAFING AGAINST THIS ONE. 

CG: WE’RE NEARING THE END, AND IN TURN THE BEGINNING. 

TT: It seems that you’re going through something, but I would appreciate it if we would get back on track. 

CG: OF FUCKING COURSE ONE OF THE LAST CONVERSATIONS I HAVE WITH MY PROGENY WOULD BE ABOUT HIS STUPID BOYFRIEND. 

TT: How are you so certain that this is one of the last? I could have hacked the feed to send messages at a different point in time. This could be one of our first conversations. I could even be moving backwards. 

CG: NAH. YOU WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING SO STUPID AND CONVOLUTED. 

TT: Perhaps. 

CG: BUT, TO REITERATE FOR THE EIGHTY-THOUSANDTH TIME, I CAN’T HELP YOU 

TT: Wow thanks for nothing, dad. I will now go to my room and slam the door in frustration now. Maybe even scream and cry into my pillow. 

CG: WAS THAT THE FIRST TIME YOU’VE EVER CALLED SOMEONE “DAD”? 

TT: I do not see how that is relevant. If anything, that question reveals more about yourself than about me. 

CG: YOU ARE SO MUCH LIKE ROSE. 

TT: What a weird thing to say about a person you’ve never met. 

CG: DON’T SASS ME. 

CG: I KNOW WHAT I’M TALKING ABOUT. 

TT: And just so we’re clear, you have never met her, have you? 

CG: IT DOESN’T FUCKING MATTER, IT’S JUST A FEELING I HAVE. 

CG: AND I KNOW TO TRUST MY GUT. 

TT: I see. 

CG: FUCK. 

CG: THAT WASN’T SOME VEILED WAY TO SLIP YOU SOME ADVICE, OKAY 

TT: Well, what do your intentions got to do with anything? 

TT: Those kind of seem completely irrelevant. 

CG: IS THAT HOW YOU THINK OF IT, DIRK? TRULY? FROM WHAT YOU’VE TOLD ME, IT SEEMS THAT YOU’VE COMPLETELY RELIED ON YOUR FRIENDS WILLINGNESS TO UNDERSTAND YOUR INTENTIONS BEHIND YOUR ACTIONS. 

TT: My actions speak for my intentions. 

CG: NOT ALWAYS, DIRK. 

CG: YOU’VE ALWAYS BEEN IN YOUR HEAD TOO MUCH, MAYBE THAT’S WHY YOU’RE HAVING SO MUCH TROUBLE? 

TT: I thought you weren’t going to give me advice? 

CG: WELL IF THE TIMELINE WAS FUCKED WE WOULD HAVE KNOWN BY NOW. 

TT: How uncharacteristically optimistic of you. 

CG: NAH. I JUST REALIZED IT DOESN’T EVEN MATTER WHAT I SAY. YOU ARE AN ADOLESCENT, AND YOU WOULD STILL GO ON AS YOU WERE. 

TT: What makes you so sure? Now that you’ve said that, I would probably try even harder to work on what you said. 

CG: WHICH WAS? 

CG: COULD YOU EVEN TELL ME WHAT IT IS I TOLD YOU WITHOUT READING THE MESSAGE AGAIN? 

TT: No. Though, in fairness, you were being a little cryptic. 

CG: AHAHAHA! 

CG: I WASN’T BEING CRYPTIC! YOU JUST LITERALLY DON’T UNDERSTAND WHAT I WAS SAYING. 

TT: Kind of embarrassing when you put it like that and laugh at me. 

CG: YOU DON’T NEED TO BE EMBARRASSED. 

CG: DAVE WAS ALSO LIKE THAT AT YOUR AGE. 

TT: I thought you didn’t meet until you guys were older. 

CG: YEAH. 

TT: Another one of your logic defying “feelings”? 

CG: THAT DOES SEEM TO BE THE WAY THE SWEETENED GLUTEN BISCUIT HAS CRUMBLED. 

CG: I WILL TRY NOT TO BE AS ****CRYPTIC*****, SO UNCLOG THE BITS OF ROBOT DUST AND DEBRIS FROM YOUR AURAL CAVITIES AND LISTEN UP. 

CG: YOU CAN ONLY UNDERSTAND WHY YOU’VE FAILED AFTER YOU’VE FAILED. 

TT: Oh, yeah, not cryptic or frustrating and useless at all . 

CG: AHAHAHA! 

CG: I MISS YOU. 

TT: I haven’t left yet. 

CG: I KNOW. 

TT: I miss you, too. 

TT: I’m 

timaeusTestified [TT] deleted a message 

CG: HM. 

TT: Sorry. 

TT: I just wish things were different. 

CG: YEAH, ME TOO. 

CG: I HAVE TO GO NOW, I HEAR THE ILL-BEGOTTEN FUCK FRACAS OF SOME SHITHEADS FUCKING SHIT UP 

CG: THEY BETTER NOT BE FUCKING UP MY NEW RUGS. I SWEAR TO GOD EVER SINCE I GOT THEM DAVE HAS BEEN EYEING THEM LIKE A SUBJUGGLATOR THIRSTING FOR THEIR NEXT FAYGO FIX 

CG: FOR FUCK’S SAKE 

TT: I still have that rug. 

TT: And it washed out, don’t worry. 

TT: I am now realizing how you managed to figure out that we spilled juice all over the rug before even being in the room. 

CG: HUH. 

CG: SO I GUESS THAT MEANS THIS CONVERSATION WAS ACTUALLY PART OF THE TIMELINE AND WAS PROBABLY NECESSARY IN SOME STUPID CONVOLUTED WAY TO PRESERVE IT. 

TT: It sure does seem that way. 

CG: WELL, I GUESS I’LL TALK TO YOU LATER, THEN. 

TT: Yeah. I guess. 

CG: DIRK, NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS WITH THE GAME OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT 

CG: YOU 

CG: LISTEN I KNOW YOU’LL DO THE RIGHT THING 

CG: WITH WHATEVER IT IS YOU’RE STRUGGLING WITH, OR WELL STRUGGLE WITH, OK 

CG: YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE THAT 

CG: WHEN YOU DON’T THINK YOU CAN, KNOW THAT I BELIEVE THAT, AND DAVE BELIEVES THAT, AT LEAST. 

TT: So, what you’re saying is: don’t believe in myself, believe in the you who believes in me. 

CG: WHAT UTTER HOOFBEAST SHIT DID YOU JUST SPOUT AT ME 

CG: WAS THAT SOME EARTH REFERENCE I DON’T UNDERSTAND 

CG: ARE YOU OBFUSCATING PORTIONS OF THIS CONVERSATION AS A FORM OF TEEN REBELLION???? IS THAT IT???? 

TT: Hahahaha! 

TT: Ok. Yeah. Talk to you later, dad. 

CG: BYE, DIRK. 

timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering  carcinoGeneticist [CG]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its kinda hard to write karkat. its doubly hard when he cant be a raging asshole bc hes talking to his kid. ah well. hope you liked this one! ive written out bits for all the other chaps and theyre all p short so look forward to that ig.  
> thanks to everyone who gave kudos on the last one! u guys r the real ones.


	2. tag your spoilers

timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering  turntechGodhead [TG]

TT: How much would I mess up the timeline if I asked you to do a certain thing pertaining to a certain movie to pertain to me proving a certain point. 

TG: well shit, now that youve done and said that in the most obvious fucking way 

TG: i guess now i have to listen to whatever you have to say to preserve the timeline 

TG: and i would know about timelines im like the time guy 

TG: or at least some tiny prepubescent little shithead alternate version of myself is the time guy 

TG: though if all timelines are connected by some glasses wearing dork fucking around on a meteor 

TG: whos to say who i am and who im not 

TG: whos to say im not a little boy 

TT: I wish you would consider the things you say before you say them. 

TG: you know 

TG: back in the day 

TG: which is to say wednesday 

TG: i almost got in a fist fight with this dude at the grocery store 

TG: almost because i never would get into a fight at heb 

TG: i would never sully the hallowed halls of my dear beloved heb 

TT: How is this in any way related to the topic at hand? 

TG: well soooory maybe i just wanted to drag out the conversation a little bit longer before my ungrateful little teenaged brat immediately wheedled a favor outta me 

TG: man you better not tell karkat that i just quoted dane cook 

TG: mans would probs pop a wiggly 

TT: Uh huh. 

TG: i mean i am not opposed to that 

TG: but i just think it would be weird for my kid specifically 

TT: Is that what is so weird about me mentioning that you offhandedly quoted Dane Cook? 

TG: well granted it is weird that the love of my life finds the perpetually oily melted plastic visage of dane cook attractive 

TG: like what does that say about me 

TG: dirk you would tell me if i had an oily plastic face right 

TT: I want you to listen to me, honestly listen. 

TT: Dane Cook’s got nothing on you. 

TT: Dane Cook is a little sewer rat that crawled out of a beached whale’s scrotum and lived to tell the tale. 

TT: He is Massachusetts’ least eligible cryptid, spawning out of drain pipes to wreak havoc on peoples’ days. 

TT: He is a little piss baby, bro. Compared to you, all of Hollywood’s eligible bachelors are little pissbabies. 

TG: damn dirk i gotta say that really rung true 

TG: cut deep to my cold dead heart 

TG: makes me look in the mirror and say yes i am The Bitch 

TG: and how can i let such a deed go unpunished 

TG: tell me my dear boy what is it you want to see canonized to be vindicated in your internet douchebaggery 

TG: i shall make it so like your own personal genie but without the added moral upset of having a great and powerful being with unfettered power be your slave 

TT: Ok. 

TT: So you know how the clam eats the net when jeff refuses to catch the frog. 

TG: oh my fucking gog 

TG: bro 

TT: I am your son. 

TG: not only do i smell the nasty business of which you are stepping in 

TG: it is intimately melted in the deep cravasses of my sniff nub 

TG: it is borderline biblical how intertwined the spit that youre flapping to my frontal cortex its got me dead hooked 

TT: Hella. 

TG: keep talking i am doing squats with how much at the edge of my seat i am 

TT: So what I was thinking was, sweet bro and hella jeff have accidentally kill the clam and it bleeds. 

TT: Red. 

TG: oh hell yes 

TG: that would really get that heinous fish cunt riled up 

TG: and what can she do about it 

TG: not a damn thing 

TG: hahahaha yes 

TT: I am glad that you like it. Now I can rest easy knowing that my status as Smug Douchebag is secure. 

TG: just in time too 

TG: she just got the drones in the streets 

TG: idk how shes moving so fast i thought we had more time 

TG: zanrik was so pissed about it man 

TG: had to call in his moiral from new mexico just to get him to stop ripping the fucking doors off of their hinges like he was troll hulk 

TT: Oh is that what that was about? 

TG: how can you even remember youre still like 4 

TT: I remember a lot of my life. 

TG: what the hell 

TG: doesnt everyone have amnesia or something 

TG: i dont know it has a special fancy science name to mask how fucking terrifying it is to lose literal years of your life 

TG: because that is just what normally happens 

TT: I’m just built differently. 

TG: is that a meme 

TG: you cant just tell me memes from the future it fucks everything up 

TT: It’s not a meme, I really am just built differently. 

TG: ok well we shall just fucking see wont we 

TT: I really have no reason to lie about this. It’s not like you can ground me. 

TG: oh thats what you fucking think 

TG: little do you know i got robots that activate at my command whenever youre being a little shit so they wont let you out of the bathroom 

TT: You’re in the past so that would be impossible. 

TT: And to think I seem to remember you saying something about being the “time boy”. 

TG: do not get sassy with me young man 

TG: i will express parental disappointment waves so strong that it will transcend time and space 

TG: damn red miles who 

TT: Who? 

TG: nevermind 

TT: Oh. 

TG: i said its fine nevermind 

TT: No, I get it. 

TG: just let it go 

TT: But I get it. 

TG: ok 

TT: Uh. 

TG: whats up little man 

TT: I think I am supposed to tell you that Delta 60 is compromised. 

TG: oh fucking shit 

TT: What does that mean? 

TG: what 

TG: oh i guess you wouldn’t know even though you just told me 

TG: delta60 is our eastern smuggling operation that puts trolls underground 

TG: which sounds like were killing them but you know what i mean 

TT: Huh. 

TG: how did you know about this anyway 

TT: Well, you told me. Very deliberately, you said “remind me that Delta60 is compromised”. Of course I had no idea, since I was four. I don’t know why you didn’t write it down. 

TG: way too risky 

TT: But this isn’t? 

TG: gotta close the loop 

TT: Not that it matters. 

TG: dont you worry about that 

TG: we gotta make sure that everything is set up just so 

TG: condy will get hers 

TT: Sure. 

TG: i know its messed up ok 

TG: but 

TG: one way or another this universe is expiring 

TG: we just have to make sure she doesnt get to the next one either 

TG: everything we do is so that happens 

TG: so that you roxy and perhaps some other doofuses with eyewear will finally take her the fuck down 

TG: no pressure of course 

TT: Oh yeah, of course not. 

TG: i know i know 

TG: totally uncool of me 

TG: i just want you to be ready dirk 

TT: I am. And so is everyone else. 

TT: Or they will be. 

TG: my my what machinations behind those anime shades lie 

TT: No machinations needed. We will be ready. That’s all there is to it. 

TG: right nothing weird about what you just said or how you said it 

TG: dont tell me anyway 

TG: karkat got mad the last time i told him about how you built a rapping robot 

TG: kinda weird how hes the one to freak out about stuff like this 

TG: as i say again and again i am the time guy 

TT: Not you exactly. That's another version of you, vestiges of him live within you, but you are not in tune enough with him to access him and his expertise in that way. 

TG: and i suppose you would know all about that 

TT: Well, yes, I would. 

TG: your voice hasnt cracked yet you dont get to say one liners yet 

TT: You don’t know that. 

TG: i know my genes man 

TG: and i know that it is going to be at LEAST 17 years of sounding like a delicate little piccolo 

TG: not even a flute 

TG: a piccolo 

TT: Got it. 

TG: im talking reedy 

TT: Yeah. 

TG: im talking creaky 

TT: I said I got it. 

TG: im talking rubber chicken levels 

TT: I am just going to stay quiet until you finish then. 

TG: nah im done 

TG: ok i gotta go deal with the situation now 

TG: see you on the other side 

TG: or 

TG: i guess you already did 

TT: Yeah. 

TG: talk to you later probably 

TG: dont tell karkat 

TT: You say this knowing full well I’m probably going to speak with him later. 

TG: cant say i didnt try 

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering  timaeusTestified [TT]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea if dane cook actually said that but i refuse to spend anymore time researching it. the man is…..aggressively unquotable. the anti john mulaney. 
> 
> after reading many of dane cooks quotes i have come to the conclusion that this man’s stand up is. uncannily similar to daves rambling. we hate to see it. but it is true. there is unmired davekat potential w this. i mean im not gonna mire it. that toil is for some other schmuck. do i look like a bitch who has that much tolerance for dane cook????? no ofc i dont. u dont even know what i look like. stupidass.


	3. your parents have friends too, they just don't tell you about them

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT]

TG: hey there little dude hows it going 

TT: Hey, Dave. This is strange, usually I’m the one who has to message you first. I always excused you because I thought maybe all the buttons confused you in your old age. 

TG: oh hardy har my own flesh and blood mocking me while all i ever did was love him 

TT: Your own flesh and slime. 

TG: what 

TT: Since we were all born from slime. 

TG: oh you cannot do this to me right now 

TT: Why, what’s up? 

TG: what 

TG: oh nothing 

TG: im just chillin you know 

TG: hanging out super casually w my sis 

TG: ectosis haha 

TG: and i see her all up on her phone and i was like what 

TG: thats kinda rude well why dont i just do this and be all cool and unbothered on my phone 

TG: give her a taste of her own medicine and talk to all of my friends like a cool person 

TT: You don’t have any friends. 

TG: wow 

TT: And when have you ever hung out with Rose. 

TG: well you dont know everything about my life 

TG: gotta keep some bodacious secrets to myself you know 

TT: Right. 

TT: So you and Rose are just casually hanging out by yourselves. Don’t you have a child you should be lathering in parental love? 

TG: arent i doing that right now 

TG: and jeez theres karkat isnt there 

TG: hes gotta do something other than freeload 

TG: eating all my goddamn hot pockets 

TG: he can babysit for like two minutes 

TT: It’s not freeloading if he’s your lifemate. 

TG: what who taught you that sappy ass word 

TG: ok i just answered my own question 

TG: man for a species with a murderplanet as their homeworld trolls can be so mushy 

TT: Where’s Roxy? Rose doesn’t seem like the type to trust anybody to look after her. 

TG: yeah she isnt 

TG: im at her place on very official rebellion business 

TG: you know how it is 

TT: Roxy said that she’d never seen you in her life, and that Rose never took any visitors. 

TG: hey now whos the guardian here 

TG: you dont gotta worry about my whereabouts alright 

TT: I’m just saying it’s weird. 

TG: well i dont have a lot of time right now 

TG: do you relaly want to dwell on this for any longer 

TT: And here I thought you were the time guy. 

TG: haha 

TT: Well I suppose you’re right. What did you want, anyway? 

TG: nothing just wanted to know what youre up to 

TG: over there in the future times 

TG: so did they ever make cereal that actually stays crunchy in milk 

TT: You know full well that they didn’t. 

TT: To answer your other question though, I’m about to stick my head into this microwave so I can send it to Jake. 

TG: oh 

TG: well 

TG: and who says romance is dead 

TG: i mean you will be 

TG: dead 

TG: wait are you sure that thats the best idea???????????? 

TT: Relax, I’m sending it over and he’ll kiss me right away. 

TG: WHAT 

TG: i know youre a teenager but for the love of buglelicking troll jegus 

TT: Dreamselves. 

TG: what 

TG: what the fuck are you 

TG: oh 

TG: oh those 

TT: You’re the one who told me about it, or wrote, rather. 

TG: well if our universes resident kooky science lady is to be trusted 

TT: If you can’t trust an old lady who lives on a monster island and stares at rocks all day who can you trust? 

TG: thats what i told rose 

TT: So, Jade was the one who told you everything about the game? 

TG: some of it was her a lot of it was rose too 

TG: flighty broads am i right? 

TT: I though Jade was your best friend. 

TG: she was 

TG: rip 5ever in our hearts english 

TT: See, it doesn’t seem that you’re being very sincere right now. 

TG: she gets it 

TG: so how are you feeling about getting in the game 

TG: about to reset the universe 

TG: always an important moment in a young boys life 

TG: its ok if youre nervous 

TG: just dont yarf on the rug karkat would hate that 

TG: an insult to his goddamn memory 

TG: dont you do your lusus like that dirk 

TT: I have never vomited in my entire life. 

TG: what 

TG: first of all weird brag 

TG: second of all what 

TT: I got a steel trap for a stomach, you’ll never catch me expelling out of anywhere. 

TG: what you dont poop? 

TG: youre saying that you dont shit 

TG: everybody shits dirk 

TT: I just resorb it. 

TG: well thats one way to save paper 

TT: All trees have either drowned or burned by the invasion. 

TG: yeesh talk about a bummer 

TG: no but real talk 

TG: im taking off my shades right now 

TG: and soulfully looking you dead in the fuckin eye alright 

TG: are you ok? 

TT: Does it matter? 

TG: yes 

TG: no matter what you think or how uncaring the universe is 

TG: and believe me it is uncaring 

TG: it does matter 

TT: It doesn’t seem that way to me. The fate of the universe is what’s more important. 

TG: you cant save the universe if you dont know how 

TT: I know exactly how we’re going to do it. 

TG: thats not what i meant 

TG: dude you keep talking about your plans and how you have everything thought out and how everyone is going to do everything but what happens and i need you to hear me out here 

TG: if things dont go accordiong to plan 

TT: So you think I’ll fail. 

TG: i didnt say that 

TT: You didn’t have to. 

TG: well then 

TG: yeah 

TG: of course youll fail 

TG: what will you do then? 

TT: That won't happen. 

TG: you have to be ready for anything 

TG: none of us know whats on the other side of the medium or what the condesce is plotting 

TG: theres no way you can plan for this 

TT: What’s your point? 

TG: you have to make sure youre ok before you can save any universe dude 

TG: you get what im saying right 

TT: Yeah. I guess so. 

TG: i know youre bad at this kinda thing but you have to try ok? 

TT: Ok. 

TG: thanks 

TG: it looks like im out of 

TG: time 

TT: Never gets old. 

TG: hey dikr i need you to know 

TG: i love you 

TG: i know that for the sick irony us striders arent supposed to show much 

TG: but i love you so much 

TT: Don’t worry, I have enough Vantas in me to remain undeterred by your disgusting open display of affection. 

TG: ha 

TT: I love you, too. 

TT: Dave? 

turntechGodhead [TG]is an idle chum! 

timaeusTestified [TT]deleted a message 

timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering  turntechGodhead [TG]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not pictured: all of act 6 unchanged as dirk does not take daves advice at all. also, those werent typos :)  
> thats the last chap of this fic! hope you liked it <3  
> the next and probably last installment will be up sooooon. spoiler alert, were gonna be focusing on roxy >:)  
> thanks for the kudos and comments <333333


End file.
